Si Los Caballos Fueran Deseos
by Luna Saferis
Summary: Tras la Mansión Malfoy hay un establo con diezisiete caballos. Cada uno comprado en un año diferente. Cada uno nombrado en honor a algo que Draco sabía, nunca podrá tener. TRADUCCION autorizada del fic de Poseida Lunar.


**Nombre del fic:** Si los caballos fuesen deseos

**Escrito por:** Poseida Lunar

**Traducido por:** Luna Saferis (mi primera traduccion yey!)

**Resumen:** Tras la Mansión Malfoy hay un establo con diezisiete caballos. Cada uno comprado en un año diferente. Cada uno nombrado en honor a algo que Draco sabía, nunca podrá tener.

**Nota de la Traductora: **Este es el primer fic que traduzco y de hecho publico. Cualquier comentario me ayudará para mejorar, así que sientanse libres de criticar ;P

Esta es la dirección del fic original, solo quiten los espacios y listo

http : // www. fanfintion. net/s/ 4204333/ 1/

**Disclaimer:** No se si JK Rowling me perdonaría abusar de su hermoso personaje de esta forma.

**

* * *

**

**Si los caballos fueran deseos**

A los ojos de la gente, Draco Malfoy era un niño rico viviendo los sueños de todo niño.

Nacido con una cuchara de oro en su boca, vivía de forma lujosa en una mansión grande y vieja que posiblemente costaba trillones de galeones si fuese vendida. Era bien atendido por elfos domésticos, quienes reaccionaban a su menor capricho.

Durante su infancia, lo cubrían con regales costosos; ropas cosidas con las más impresionantes gemas, las más nuevas versiones de escobas para niños, pequeños juguetes y varitas falsas. Era admirado por otros niños menos ricos, quienes lo miraban como su líder, malcríado.

Su tiempo en Hogwarts fue diferente, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia. Siendo aún admirado por sus compañeros Slytherins, favorecido por los profesores ambiciosos y amantes del dinero y odiado por prácticamente toda persona con base moral.

Cuando se convirtió en un hombre por ley, aún era rico. El apellido Malfoy aún demandaba respeto a pesar de la profunda vergüenza que aconteció sobre ellos. El todavía era considerado por muchos una de las personas que vivía sus sueños.

Pero él también tenía sueños propios. Sueños que sabía nunca se volverían realidad, no importaba qué tanto él los persiguiera…

…En la parte trasera de su Mansión había un establo de caballos.

En ese establo viven diecisiete caballos, cada uno comprador en un año diferente del más viejo al más joven. Ellos eran sus deseos, sus sueños.

El mayor de los caballos se llamaba Amor. Draco compró a Amor como un potro, nombrado tras la primer palabra de draco. No tenía ni idea como dijo "Amor" como su primer palabra, considerando que nuca recibió nada. Lucius le había dicho, tan joven como era en ese momento que un Malfoy no ama, no puede, amar. Había entendido. El Amor estaba perdido para él desde ese día, y nunca podría ganar de vuelta el sentimiento.

El siguiente de los caballos fue llamado Afecto. Afecto fue regalado a Draco como un presente en su segundo cumpleaños por Narcissa, quien se había reído y llamado un nombre estúpido antes de marcharse. Había aprendido esa palabra de un diccionario que fue dejado abierto, resposando sobre el suelo. Significaba cuidar, querer, amar. Uno de los elfos de la casa se lo había leído y explicado. Deseaba poder experimentarlo, sólo una vez en su vida.

El tercer caballo mayor se llamaba Calor. Dado por los Weasleys, cuando lo invitaron a su casa el fin de semana antes de su cumpleaños. Su casa era cálida, cómoda y llena con algo que Draco no podía alcanzar a imaginar que era exactamente.

Más tarde, Lucius tuvo una enorme pelea con Arthur Weasley y acusó a la familia de secuestrar a Draco. Fue sacado de la casa y llevado de vuelta a la frialdad y oscuridad de su Mansión. Nunca sintió ese calor de nuevo, no importaba que tantas luces de velas estuviesen ardiendo o que tan grande fuese el fuego que rugía en la chimenea.

Coraje fue el cuarto caballo, Ganado en su cumpleaños y perdido en el mismo año. No el caballo, por supuesto. Su coraje se debilitaba; el sabía que lo estaba. Siempre lo había estado. Pero perderlo del todo fue demasiado para soportar, incluso para él. Había sido un día duro para sus dos padres y para él. Lucius estaba enfadado. Tenía su varita en mano en el mismo momento en que algo incorrecto salió de la boca inmadura de Draco.

La respuesta a eso fue _Crucio. _Fue entonces que había decidido no desobedecer de nuevo.

Pureza fue el quinto caballo. El caballo era blanco con puntos marrones como manchas imborrables, al igual que Draco. Pureza le fue dado por su padre. Las cadenas de su pureza le fueron dadas por su tía. La loca Bellatrix no había sido capturada en Azkaban, aún. Ella se estaba escondiendo en las casas de familiares y mortífagos compañeros.

En el cumpleaños número cinco de Draco, ella estaba en su fiesta, donde lo había arrastrado al cuarto que estaba especialmente reservado para ella. Allí, había una niña muggle de aproximadamente la misma edad de Draco. Fue obligado a ver mientras su tía descargaba _Crucio _tras _Crucio _sobre la niña muggle, quien gritaba que Draco la ayudara.

El ruego fue terminado cuando Bellatrix le entregó a Draco su propia varita y le dijo que usara el _Avada kedavra _sobre la niña muggle. Fue la primera vez que tenía una varita en sus manos, y había matado a alguien.

Había comprador a Risa con todos sus ahorros en una granja el día de su sexto cumpleaños cuando visitó las granjas de caballos. Narcissa luego condenó ese como un acto de idiotez y lo abofeteó en la cara. Lucius le dijo que era un gasto innecesario de dinero. Draco no pensó lo mismo.

Risa era un potro salvaje y ambicioso al que le agradó Draco desde la primera mirada. Cuando Risa fue llevado a la Mansión, la primera cosa que hizo fue orinar en el atuendo favorito de Narcissa. Tanto Draco como Risa rieron. Esto fue antes que Narcissa conjurara un látigo del aire y lo descargara sobre el pequeño potro. Risa no rió de nuevo, tampoco Draco.

Color fue el nombre del séptimo caballo. En el séptimo cumpleaños de Draco, había un arcoíris en el cielo fuera de su cuarto. Estuvo allí todo el día cuando repentinamente cayó un rayo.

El relámpago lo cegó por dos semanas y el trueno retumbó en sus oídos. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, los colores habían abandonado su visión a excepción del negro, gris y blanco, que no son realmente colores. Color le fue regalado en el día de su recuperación. Cuando preguntó de qué color era su caballo un elfo doméstico le respondió. Color era un caballo gris.

En su cumpleaños número ocho, Draco adquirió a Confianza. Un día antes de su cumpleaños, la había perdido en los otros. Blaise Zabini lo había invitado a su casa para jugar. Draco siempre había considerado a Blaise como un amigo, un compañero. Hasta ese día, cuando acordó ir a la Mansión de Blaise para cenar.

Blaise le había dado intencionalmente a Draco una dirección falsa. Estaba perdido en una calle muggle, sosteniendo un trozo de papel. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que era arrebatado por un hombre muggle maloliente. Más tarde fue llevado a casa por aurores, Narcissa lo había regañado y le había pegado, diciéndole lo decepcionada que estaba al tener un hijo que confiaba en alguien así.

Fue entonces que lo supo. No había confianza en el mundo, así como no había amor.

Después de Blaise, Draco se volvió frío con otros niños. Todos excepto uno, a quien era muy cercano. Un niño sangrepura de quien estaba seguro podía fiarse. El niño se mudó en día exacto del noveno cumpleaños de Draco. El día que Draco recibió su noveno caballo, Amigo.

El día antes del cumpleaños de Draco, su supuesto major amigo le pidió ochenta galeones, los cuales Draco le dio con gusto. Inmediatamente se mudó y Draco nunca más oyó de él. No se necesitaba un genio para entender por qué ese niño era su amigo.

En su décimo cumpleaños, Consuelo fue obsequiada a Draco. Consuelo era una hembra con largas pestañas. Los elfos domésticos le dijeron que Consuelo era una yegua marrón con melena y cola rubias. Su aura era el opuesto a su nombre. Era grosera y ávara con los otros caballos, tal como la madre de Draco. Gracias a Merlin era una yegua vieja. Draco pensó con alivio.

Aceptación llegó tarde para su onceavo cumpleaños. Un total de dos meses y medio tarde. Fue entregada la noche de su primer día en Hogwarts. El mismo día que Potter había rechazado su mano. Draco sintió que nadie lo aceptaría nunca en ese momento. Era un sentimiento horrible que casi lo mutila.

Victoria, fue nombrada en el cumplaños número doce de Draco por su esperanza de derrotar a Potter o Granger en al menos una cosa. Había comprado el mejor equipo, estudiado duro… pero aún así perdió cada juego y fue segundo en cada clase. Victoria fue un nombre desperdiciado. No había victoria verdadera.

Familia. Tenía incluso menos sentido que Victoria, fue lo que Draco pensó el día en que nombró su treceavo caballo. No tenía familia verdadera. Lucius y Narcissa apenas podían contarse. Realmente nunca habían querido un hijo. Fue todo por la necesidad de continuar con la línea Malfoy, sin amor, sin propósito, sin familia.

El caballo número catorce fue llamado Normal. Pero para Draco eso ya era imposible ser.

El quinceavo caballo fue llamado Perdón.

El caballo número dieciséis fue Libertad. Draco quien probablemente había estado atascado en una jaula. Pero, de alguna forma, cuando tomó la Marca Oscura se dio cuenta del esclavo que había sido. No sabía cómo una marca podía hacerle darse cuenta de ello. Pero se sintió realmente atrapado por primera vez en su vida.

El caballo número diecisiete, y el más joven de todos, se llamaba Esperanza. No había más esperanza para él.

Si los caballos fuesen deseos, entonces todos los sueños de Draco se volverían realidad. Pero los caballos no son deseos.

* * *

Taran tarán! Lo primero que publico, espero algún día pasar la fobia a publicar mis propias historias (y el bloqueo mental que por ahora tengo) y poner a prueba mi pluma (o teclado O.o?)

Consejos, criticas y tomatazos en los reviews, todo sirve ;)


End file.
